


it's the little things

by al-damnvers (Missanna444)



Series: Dansen Stories/AUs [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Injuries, Minor mention of blood, pumpkin carving cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/al-damnvers
Summary: Fictober Prompt: 8. "i'm not doing that again"Alex and Kelly carve pumpkins for Halloween. Something goes wrong. It's all fluffy in the end.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Dansen Stories/AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777603
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	it's the little things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day behind, so I may post two prompts in one day at some point, just to catch up. For now, Enjoy some fluffy Dansen!
> 
> It's very dialogue heavy, I'm trying to work on fixing that.

“Please?”

“Alex--”

“Please? It’s October! Spooky season! Jack-o-Lanterns!”

“If we carve them now, they’ll rot before Halloween even gets here.” Kelly pointed out. “I really only want to do this once this year.”

Alex pouted her classic Danvers pout. “But why? Do you not like pumpkin carving?”

Kelly shrugged. “The end product is nice, but at what cost? It’s hard work, time consuming, and sometimes I’m just not strong enough to cut it properly. Besides, they end up rotting anyways. Your beautiful creation just disappears. So, I only want to do it once per season. So if we do it tonight, we won’t do it again till next year.” 

Alex nodded slightly. Kelly did have a point. “Okay, okay. I’m just glad I don’t have to do it with Kara this year. Her heat vision carving the pumpkin instantly really does ruin the fun.”

Kelly chuckled softly. “Fair enough.” 

That afternoon, the two of them headed to a farm outside of the city to pick out pumpkins. Kelly’s was short but perfectly round, while Alex picked a taller one. After dinner, they set up the table. Alex grabbed some knives and the carving kit, while Kelly set out newspapers on the table. The pumpkins were placed on top of the newspapers, and the two of them got to work. A giant pile of seeds started to accumulate in the center of the table while the two of them worked. 

“You know, if you want, I could clean off these seeds after and roast them.” Kelly mused while she took a break. “Do you like pumpkin seeds?” 

Alex looked thoughtful. “You know, I haven’t had them since I was a kid. I remember a teacher bringing them in for us when I was in kindergarten or something. But I think I liked them.”

“That’s adorable. I’ll definitely cook them, then, so you can try them again. I like them, and it would be a shame to waste all the seeds.” Kelly noted. Alex grinned at her.

“See? That’s another good thing about pumpkin carving.” She smirked. Kelly rolled her eyes playfully. 

“Alex…”

Alex put her hands up defensively. “I’m just saying.” She chuckled softly. 

All seemed to be going well, until Kelly accidentally cut her finger with the knife. 

“Shit!”

“You okay?”

“Nope. Cut myself. Bleeding.” Kelly managed, hissing with pain. Alex quickly ran to grab the first aid kit. 

“Let’s get that fixed up.” Alex said and gently used some gauze to stop the bleeding. 

“Stupid knife… See, you’re so good with knives, it’s part of your job. But me? Can barely touch them without getting hurt.” Kelly sighed softly, watching Alex put a bandage on it. Alex gently pressed a kiss to Kelly’s hurt finger. 

“You’re all set, my love. Want me to get you some ice?” She asked. Kelly nodded and Alex went to go get it. They took a break while they waited for Kelly’s finger to feel a little better. It was long past sunset by the time they finished their pumpkins. 

“They look amazing.” Kelly admitted. “They’ll look so pretty when we put them on the balcony and light them.” 

Alex smiled softly. “Yeah, they will. How are you feeling?” 

“My finger still hurts, but I think the bleeding stopped.” She said softly. 

“We don’t have to do this again, I don’t wanna see you hurt.” Alex chuckled.

“Good, because I’m not doing that again.” Kelly chuckled. “It really was fun, Alex. I know I was a downer about it, but it is fun. It’s just not something I wanna do all the time.” 

“I understand.” The redhead said softly. “Thank you for indulging me. You’re amazing, you know that?”

“For what, exactly? Carving pumpkins with you?” She asked. Alex shook her head. Yes, that was part of it, but definitely far from all of it.

“You’re always so supportive, even with these little things. You don’t have to do this stuff for me. The big stuff, yeah, but this is just a fun holiday activity. It’s okay if you don’t wanna do it. It’s little stuff, it doesn’t matter.”

Kelly looked at her and smiled softly. She wondered if Alex knew that she would do absolutely everything for her. “The little things, the small, things, whatever. It all matters. Every second with you matters. You do all kinds of things for me, I want to do the same for you.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little story! You can view all of my writing on my Tumblr al-damnvers-blog! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
